User blog:Grnmachine1/Ridonculous Race Fanon: Episode 5, Part 2
"All right, Roll call! Who's here?" Pit asked. Katara, Ringabel, Satsuki, Megaman, The Inkling, Mario, Deadpool, Naruto, Lucas, Mewtwo, and Vincent all called out their names. "Ive managed to use Fira to meld all the metals together." Ringabel said. "GLaDOS cant get to us for a good while." "Good!" Pit said. "That'll give us time to make a plan." "For our surrender?" Lucas said, tears in his eyes. "Theres no hope of escape. We're trapped, and its only a matter of time before she gets back in here and takes us hostage as well." Lucas almost began crying. "Hey," Naruto said. "Its alright. You forget: We have our powers back! And our equipment! We wont go down without a fight!" "Not only that," Deadpool chimed in, "But there's no way Grn would end the series here." "Who? What series?" Naruto asked. "Uh, nothing. Nevermind." "But what about Don, Superman, and the others?" Megaman asked. "We cant just leave them here." "Woomy!" The inkling said in agreement. "We'll-a rescue them!" Mario said. "How, mught you suppose, we do that?" Satsuki asked. "We've got a psycho killer AI with full access to everything we can get to." "Misdirection." Mewtwo said. "What?" Vincent asked. "A human technique ive seen." Mewtwo explained. "We can distract GLaDOS with what appears to be a large threat, while a small group of us, say three, go after our real goal." "And what might our real goal be?" Ringabel asked. "The main core!" Megaman shouted. "A huge, smart robot like this has to have a main computer core to process everything thats happening here." "No doubt it'll be heavily guarded." Katara said. "In any event, we've got to get there as soon as possible. We need some sort of map for this facility." Satsuki said. The Inkling raised her hand. "Woomywoomy! Woomywoomy!" "I think they want to try and get it." Pit said. "Mewtwo, can you open a hole?" The Inkling took the Splattershot Jr. out of the equipment cube, as well as the White Anchor Tee, to help her hide better in ink. Mewtwo used Shadow Claw to open three horizontal slits in the side leading towards the second challenge. "Here," Megaman said. He gave the Inkling a memory storage device. "Gain access to the blueprints for this place and copy the file onto here." "Woomy!" The Inkling shot ink out of the hole, and used her squid form to fit through. "Lets hope they can do it." Megaman said. ~ "Alright," Don said. "Advanced Gels." Don entered the test chamber, and pressed a nearby button. Out of the ceiling came a large glob of orange gel, and an invisible Inkling. The Gel was similar enough to Ink for the Inkling to swim through, albeit with limited speed. Don wasnt doing too well on the tests, so he spread the orange Gel all over, allowing the Inkling access to an old observation room- the window had broken, and GLaDOS had neglected to replace it. There were no surveilence cams in the room, but there was a computer hooked up to the internal systems. The Inkling, though not very tech savvy, managed to open a file of the blueprints for the facility, and copied it over to Megaman's memory device. ~ The Inkling managed to make it back soon after, and Megaman uploaded the file into his brain. "Alright, a good diversion would be to head to the finish line. It seems the main memory core is in GLaDOS' main interface- her physical form." "Where is it?" Satsuki asked. "The way there is incredibly complicated." Megaman said. "I'd bet Mewtwo would have trouble memorizing the directions. I'll have to lead the small group there. Who will be joining me?" "Me," Ringabel said. "My Thundaga and Firaga would certainly make her mad." "And me," Mewtwo said. "My Psychic would keep everything in place, and Shadow Ball could help distract GLaDOS. "Right," Megaman said. "Everyone else should head for the finish line while the rest of us go for the memory core. Ready?" Megaman began charging his Mega-Buster." "Ready!" Everyone replied. Megaman's blast obliterated the wall. "GO!" To be continued... Category:Blog posts